


Join Me For A Drink

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has an unexpected guest. Written with my friend Grace. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join Me For A Drink

"Yes?" Tony grumbled, not looking up as he was tapped on the shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Looks to be that way."

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to see if you'd like to join me for a drink." Loki hummed

"Yes. Absolutely." Tony chuckled lightly. "I could use a drink."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"I'm not holding you back."

"Let's go then."

~Frostiron~

Loki was not even remotely tipsy. Tony was a completely different story "It was very rude of you, trying to take over the world." Tony said, slurring his words. "It's okay though, because we're besties you and me."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yep." Tony chuckled. "You're . . . you're amazing you know."

"You think so."

"Mhm." Tony muttered lazily.

"Why is that?"

"You have that cool sticky thingy and you're really smart and beautiful."

"Beautiful?"

"With your dark hair and pretty eyes . . . Yes, you are so beautiful."

"Is that all?"

"I . . . I think I love you."

Loki gasped. "W-what?"

"You heard me." Tony said, taking another sip of brandy.

"I wasn't sure I heard you correctly." Loki huffed.

"Well you did."

"So my looks and my intelligence are the only things you like?"

"And you're kind under all that I wanna take over the world mumbo-jumbo. And you understand me, I understand you. Even if you don't want to admit it."

Loki seemed to relax after a bit. "I see."

"I can't believe I just told you that."

Loki laughed before smiling. "Yeah."

"I was always so afraid you would never feel the same way, so I never told you."

Loki softened. "I'm sorry to make you doubt yourself."

"So do you?" Tony paused for a moment, taking a step closer to Loki. "Do you feel the same way?"

"I . . . I am not sure exactly. Emotions . . . are difficult for me you see." Loki swallowed. "Please understand that I do care for you. Somehow."

"I understand." Tony said, clenching his jaw. "If you'll excuse me," he said, pushing past Loki. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Anthony, please." Loki grabbed Tony's wrist. "Please don't leave."

"Why?"

"Please stay."

"Fine. I'll stay."

Loki relaxed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Loki bit his lip. "Anthony?"

"Yes."

"What . . ."

"What . . ." Tony said, gesturing for him to continue.

"I . . . I . . ."

"You?"

"I . . ."

"Spit it out already."

"I wish to try."

"Try?"

"Having a relationship with you."

Tony's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" Loki nodded. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that." Loki gave a shy smile. "Thank you. Thank you for giving me a chance."

"Of course . . ." Tony planted a shy kiss on Loki's lips. Loki hummed and returned it. "I love you."

Loki shivered. "I . . . I love you too."

Tony was taken aback. "You do?"

Loki nodded. "Yes . . ."

"I'm glad. Otherwise this relationship thing might be a little bit awkward.'"

Loki chuckled. "Indeed."

"And if you didn't love me . . . that would absolutely break my heart."

Loki frowned. "But you're made of iron. You're strong." Tony laughed and shook his head. "What?"

"I'm not actually made of iron. My suit is."

"But Thor calls you the Man of Iron." Loki furrowed his brow in confusion.

Tony laughed again. "That's my hero name. Iron man."

Loki scowled. "That oaf. As soon as I get my hands on him -"

"I'd pay to see that."

Loki chuckled. "I'm sure you would."

"You know me all too well."

"I have known you for a while."

"I suppose you have."

"Indeed."

"Always so formal. You could just say yes you know."

Loki huffed. "I was raised a prince, can you really blame me?"

"No. I guess not."

"Exactly."

Tony planted a shy kiss on Loki's cheek. "My prince."

Loki shivered. "My knight."

Tony hummed in response.

Loki paused. "Anthony . . ."

"Yes . . ."

"I . . . I . . ."

"You . . ."

"I . . . I love you."

"I love you too."

Loki blushed.

"I can't believe you actually said it."

Loki blushed more. "I . . ."

"You?"

"I know I'm not one . . . to show it . . . but . . . I do."

"That's all I need to know." Loki gave a shy smile and Tony smiled widely in return.

"Anthony . . ."

"Yes?"

"What about your teammates?"

"Oh. Right. Them." Loki bit his lip. "Well I guess they'll have to find out. What do you think your brother will say?"

Loki scoffed. "You think I care of that oaf's opinion?"

"I thought as much." Tony said, chuckling softly.

"Surely that should have been obvious."

"What? You guys aren't besties?" Loki shot Tony a look. "Kidding, kidding." Tony said, raising his hands in defense.

The god's mouth quirked into a smirk. "I know."

"Surely that should have been obvious." Tony said, a playful smile on his lips.

Loki scoffed. "Don't push your luck, Anthony."

"Not trying to."

Loki chuckled. "Come. I am tired and I wish to sleep."

"Alright then."

"Are you going to join?"

"If you wish."

"Would I have asked if I didn't want you to?" Loki retorted.

"Good point."

"Come along then."

"Yes sir."

Loki stood. "Are we staying in your room or mine?"

"Your pick."

"Your room is closer."

"My room it is then."

Loki purred. "Excellent."

"Excellent."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Lead the way."

"As you wish." Tony said, starting towards his room.

Loki followed. "So . . ."

"So . . ."

"You're unusually quiet."

"Am I?"

Loki nodded.

"I'm just happy I guess. A little surprised too I suppose."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I see."

"Well I would assume so, because, you know, you have eyes."

"I actually have both."

"Really?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"Rather than just one, yes."

Tony chuckled softly.

Loki raised a thin eyebrow. "Did you like my retort?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"We're you trying to impress me?"

Loki huffed. "If I was?"

"Then you succeeded. Consider me impressed."

Loki smirked. "Good."

"Excellent."

"Darling?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine."Loki stroked back some of the billionaire's hair back. "You sure?" Tony nodded and Loki gave a soft look. "You'll tell me if something is the matter, correct?"

"Of course."

"Excellent. Now let us rest."

"Let's."


End file.
